


Coffee Chat

by jedimasterstar



Series: Ripples Through Time [4]
Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 05:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedimasterstar/pseuds/jedimasterstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Steve have a chat in the library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Chat

**Author's Note:**

> POSSIBLE SPOILERS!!! This is unbeta-ed - so read at own risk. And don't ask me how I thought of this. I'm still trying to figure that out! (lol) Somehow, Tony got a library.

Steve Rogers could only stare at the books in front of him as he sat in the library. Seventy years worth of history was waiting for him to read and to discover. He was happy to hear that the Allies won World War II – it made him feel that all his sacrifices were worthwhile. But who would have thought that so much would happen after the war?

As he was trying to decide where he was going to begin, an unexpected voice said, “Look like you might need this.”

Startled, Steve looked up to see Tony Stark standing in the doorway, two mugs of what may be coffee. The time-displaced captain was staying at Tony’s mansion until he felt comfortable enough to be on his own. “When did you get back? I thought you were at a meeting,” wondered Steve.

“Got done early,” replied Tony as he walked toward the desk, placing what the captain knew to be coffee in front of him. “You found the library.”

“Yeah. Trying to catch up.”

“A lot of reading,” observed Tony as he took a seat next to his friend and teammate. He was surprised to be able to call the other man that. Their first meeting was tense – Steve only remembered Howard Stark as a good and lighthearted friend while Tony only knew the hard, bitter man Howard became. Both men had a hard time getting along because of this but they eventually worked past it to make an effective team. Now they were good friends.

“It’ll take me a while. I don’t know if I will ever understand any of this,” said Steve, sighing as he rubbed his eyes.

“I never understood it. History was not interesting to me when I went to school.”

“I loved it.”

Tony chuckled. “Probably couldn’t learn much of anything else,” he said as he leaned back in the chair. Ignoring a glare from the captain, he added, “My father used to pressure me to study it. But I just couldn’t.”

Steve remained silent. The subject of Howard was still sore; but he wanted Tony to say something first. When he remained silent, Steve asked, “Know where I can get some help?”

“You can ask one of the historians S.H.I.E.L.D. employs to help. Or I can get a friend of mine to talk to you,” said Tony.

The captain took a sip of his coffee. “What friend?” he asked.

“She’s an archaeologist and has an amazing memory. She’s also a time traveler, though she doesn’t travel without a reason.”

Steve stared at Tony – whose image and mannerisms reminded him so much of Howard. The description he just gave him reminded of someone he met back during the war. But it could not be the same person…who was he kidding? Anything is possible. He would just have to wait. “Sounds like an interesting woman,” he said.

“She is. But she still may be mad at me.”

“Why?”

Tony did not answer immediately. He just sat quietly, deep in thought and grief on his face, before saying, “Long story. Don’t really want to get into it at the moment.” He then got up and began to walk towards the door. “Let me know if you need anything,” he said. He was then gone.

Steve just stared at the door for a bit before looking back down at the large stack of books. Maybe he will ask for help.


End file.
